The Long-term Follow-up (LTFU) core supports follow-up of patients receiving hematopoietic cell[unreadable] transplantation (HCT) on the various protocols of this Program Project. The LTFU Core aims to ensure[unreadable] complete follow-up of patients undergoing transplantation at the City of Hope Cancer Center, in order to[unreadable] identify detailed information on the incidence and potential risk factors for delayed cardiopulmonary[unreadable] dysfunction, gastrointestinal, renal, reproductive or endocrine dysfunction and subsequent cancers. The[unreadable] Core aims to identify groups at increased risk for the development of these complications, and make[unreadable] recommendations for screening patients identified to be at increased risk. The LTFU Core members include[unreadable] the Core Director (Dr. Smita Bhatia), Dr. Roberto Rodriguez (Staff Physician, Hematopoietic Cell Transplant[unreadable] Program), a Nurse Coordinator and two Clinical Research Assistants (CRAs). The LTFU Core staff has[unreadable] significant expertise in establishing and following large cohorts of cancer survivors and addressing[unreadable] survivorship issues. The LTFU Core has developed and utilized a customized data-collection instrument and[unreadable] database for follow-up and documentation of all potential complications occurring in patients undergoing[unreadable] HCT. Mechanisms are currently in place for ensuring annual follow-up, data collection and data entry for[unreadable] patients undergoing HCT and surviving one or more years. The overall goal of this core is to improve the[unreadable] quality of long-term survival of patients undergoing allogeneic or autologous transplantation for hematologic[unreadable] malignancies, through early identification of complications, identification of "high risk" groups, and[unreadable] recommendations for screening and/or interventions for prevention of these adverse outcomes. The core[unreadable] also aims to develop risk-based, exposure-related guidelines for long-term follow-up of HCT survivors. The[unreadable] development of these guidelines will allow early identification of exposure-related late complications,[unreadable] potentially allowing for early intervention with resultant improved quality of life and decreased complicationrelated[unreadable] healthcare costs. Thus, the LTFU core is ideally suited to ensure optimum follow-up and systematic[unreadable] data collection of patients undergoing HCT at City of Hope, and will be a vital component to the successful[unreadable] conduct of outcomes-based research.